fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
Last member precure
Last member precure is another fanseries. Cures * Kujou Hikari (九条ひかり Kujou Hikari?): A mysterious girl who is later revealed to be the life of the disappeared Queen. She is a warrior that has special powers that aid the girls while fighting. Hikari is sweet and gentle and always thinks of others. She works with Akane at the Tako Cafe. Her alter ego is Shiny Luminous (シャイニルミナス Shaini Ruminasu?).\ * Kiryuu Michiru (霧生満 Kiryū Michiru?): A denizen of Dark Fall and is always together with her sister Kaoru. She and Kaoru come to Yuunagi Junior High as exchange students in an attempt to infiltrate Pretty Cure but eventually end up becoming friends with them instead. * Kiryuu Kaoru (霧生薫 Kiryā Kaoru?): A denizen of Dark Fall. Together with her sister Michiru, they control the Fountain of Sky. She and Michiru come to Yuunagi Junior High as exchange students in an attempt to infiltrate Pretty Cure but eventually end up becoming friends with them instead. * Mimino Kurumi (美々野くるみ Mimino Kurumi?): Kurumi is first seen when she saves Pretty Cure from Eternal but does not present herself properly, making the girls wonder which side she is on. She is later transferred into L'Ecole de Cinq Lumieres, where she shows her refined, yet sometimes bizarre, personality. Soon, she is revealed to be Milk, who has gained the power to transform into a human. When she is human, she prefers being called Kurumi, and not Milk, unlike Coco and Natts. Her alter ego is Milky Rose (ミルキィローズ Milkī Rōzu?), the Blue Rose. * Siren (セイレーン Seirēn?) / Kurokawa Ellen (黒川エレン Kurokawa Eren?) is a former Cat-like Fairy of Songs. Although she was born in Major Land and knows Hummy, she, at some point, betrayed Major Land and allied with Mephisto. She then realizes her mistakes and betrays Mephisto for Hummy's sake. Her strong feelings of friendship with Hummy turned her into a Cure and now a human. Her alter ego is Cure Beat (キュアビート Kyua Bīto?). * Sakagami Ayumi / Cure Echo: Ayumi is a transfer student who really loves Pretty Cure. Due to her shy personality, she does not have the courage to talk to her classmates, and is thus often alone. In the movie, she meets Fuu-chan, and they become friends. * Ha-chan (はーちゃん Hā-chan?) / Hanami Kotoha (花海ことは Hanami Kotoha?) / Cure Felice (キュアフェリーチェ''Kyua Feriche''?) Ha-chan is a mysterious baby-like fairy who lives within the Linkle Smartbook. Her alter ego is Cure Felice, whose theme color is green. * Kirahoshi Ciel (キラ星 シエル?) is a genius patisserie who came from France, and is also a fairy named Kirarin (キラリン?) who resided in Ichigo Mountain. Following her dream of becoming a Pretty Cure, she likes making everyone happy with her sweets, appearing in a flap like a "pegasus". As Cure Parfait (キュアパルフェ Kyua Parufe?), she is based off parfaits and pegasi. * Sakura (サクラ Sakura?) is Ayumi's best friend. She seeks the Pretty Cure who stand for keys, jewels, and sweets to have save her home of Sakuragahara and her friend, a fox named Shizuku, from the evil Karasu Tengu. Category:Series with Canon Cures Category:Pretty Cure fanime